Alone Time
by Ikabikaboo
Summary: Skjor and Aela are finally alone.A fact they plan to use to its fullest extent. Skyrim Companion LEMON! M for a reason. Oneshot AelaxSkjor


**(A/N: Okay so I'm kind of in a rut with Lost Voice so I wrote this lemony one-shot! I was going to put a alert for spoilers but seriously, I'm pretty sure everyone already knows the Companions are werewolves...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Aela the Huntress sat on the stone floor of the Underforge, impatiently drumming her fingers on the cold rock. There was supposed to be a meeting of the Circle tonight and only two members decided to show. Herself and Skjor. Kodlak was bed-ridden with a broken leg and Farkas was probably losing his mind on overpriced Black-Briar mead. As for Vilkas, he was no doubt wasting his coin on cheap sex from the whores of the plains district. The redhead looked to her fellow shield-brother and werewolf who seemed just as annoyed as she.<p>

"So no one decided to show, huh?" Skjor stated, folding his arms across his broad chest.

Aela snorted. "So much for being bound with honor together forever."

"You said it" Skjor agreed. He pressed his back to the wall and slowly slid down it, sighing.

The Nord woman pursed her lips and looked at Skjor. This was one of the few times they were alone, in a non-near-death situation. Most of the time they were hunting or being hunted. But that was the life they chose. Aela wouldn't consider doing anything else. Or _with _anyone else, for that matter.

By this, she meant Skjor was one of the best hunting partners she had. He was strong, honest and didn't skip out on the bi-weekly meetings Kodlak seemed so insistant on. Also he was the only other member of the Circle, besides herself, that thought of the Beast Blood as a gift. The Huntress sighed. Most of her thoughts for the past week or so had revolved around the Companion. She couldn't get him out of her head. Aela looked up, and studied the strong facial features of the werewolf. He was a handsome one, to be sure. He did have one flaw, however. That would be the scar that ran over his left eye, which was milky white. Well, to Aela that wasn't a flaw at all. It was a brand. A sign that he was a hard warrior and didn't care who saw. He could at least fix the scar with a quick visit to the College of Winterhold. The restoration professor, Colette, could erase scars like it never even happened. Of course, years ago Aela had asked him about it, to which his response was: "Scar removal is for pompus weaklings and milk drinkers. My scar lets people know the kind of man I am. They can accept me or hate me, there is no difference."

From that day forward Aela carried a deep respect for the warrior, even if it didn't always show. Sometimes when she was bored or just lonely, she could picture herself and Skjor, together. She had tried to open up her emotions to him a couple months prior, but she had gone about it the wrong way. Her nerves had gotten the better of her and she played off her uncertainty with arrogance, quickly changing the topic. Skjor hadn't even noticed. Aela was a strong woman and the next she wanted to confess to him she wouldn't go all flowery like before. No, she would do it in her fashion, she would him. He could interpret it how he chose.

Aela smiled, they were alone.

* * *

><p>Skjor saw Aela's grin. It was sudden, and there was a distinct wolfish quality to it. He knew that smile all too well. It was the expression she chose to wear when suscessfully killing game or gutting a member of the Silver Hand. She also used it when plotting something. That was what Skjor feared most.<p>

"You're smiling. What is it?"

She rose. "We're alone you know."

Skjor followed her example and also stood up. "I can see that. What's your point?"

She stepped closer to him. Skjor was tall, even for a Nord. Aela smiled again.

"Oh nothing" she replied in a sly manner. The huntress placed her hand on the back of his neck, tracing circles with her slender fingers.

Skjor, trembled beneath her touch. He was a man of action and would express his feelings in as little words as possible: He desired her. But it was not just the physical desire that he felt. She was strong of spirit and fiery. All the things he could want in a woman. His beast blood roiled as Aela gently kissed his throat.

Skjor knew that Aela did few things gently. Lovemaking was most likely not in that category. She was teasing him. Well, two could play at this game. Aela wanted a reaction from him, a display of his own passions. Skjor decided he would torture her a little bit.

"What's your point?" he repeated.

"My point" the redhead breathed hotly "Is that this time together doesn't go to waste..." her voice trailed off as she her lips traveled down his neck to his collarbone, which she gently caressed with her tongue.

It took every ounce of self-strength Skjor had not to strip her and claim her where she stood.

"You still haven't told me what you wanted" Skjor stated as Aela began her journey back up his throat.

"What do think I want?" Aela asked, breath warm on his face.

Skjor shivered. "I don't know, enlighten me." He looked down to see Aela's rich brown eyes veiled with desire.

"If its an epiphany you want" the Huntress growled. "Its an epiphany you'll get." With that, Aela knocked Skjor to the ground and captured his lips in a hot-blooded kiss. Skjor could feel her tongue probing at his mouth, seeking entry. She did not want to take this slow. But that was how Aela was. He wouldn't supress his passion any longer. Skjor parted his lips so their tongues could fight for dominance. Each were equal in terms of passion, but it was Aela who was the victor. Skjor lost himself in the motions of their kiss, world spinning. Finally, the couple had to break for air.

"I think I understand" Skjor panted. Wasting no time he pinned Aela to ground and silenced any response she might've had in flurry of tongue and teeth. Her hands wadered and began to undo the straps of his wolf armor. The main piece fell away leaving the Circle member essentially naked with only a cotton loincloth to cover his nether reigons. Still holding her wrists down Skjor discarded his boots.

Aela looked up appreciatively at the hard muscles of his arms chests and abdomen. She freed herself of his grasp and reached to remove her own armor.

Skjor would have none of it. He reached behind her and tore off the Nordic Hero armor she was so fond of. Her boots and fingerless gauntlets were quick to follow.

Soon Aela was stark naked before him.

"No underclothes?" Skjor scolded. "You naughty girl."

"Oops" was the response.

Aela ran her hands across his bulky frame, tracing the lines and buldges of his chiseled body. "My my..." Aela whispered, eyeing the buldge beneath his loincloth. She reached for it, but was thrown upon the ground by Skjor, who once again connected them at the mouth with a heated kiss.

Holding down her wrists with one hand, Skjor's hand ran along her frame, calloused fingers stroking every curve the woman possesed. He stopped and cupped her left breast, which he gave a hard squeeze.

Aela response to this was somewhere between a moan and a gasp of surprise. Skjor took one of her perky nipples between his index and forefinger, giving it a sharp pinch.

Aela jumped at his actions, letting out a mewl of pleasure.

Skjor smiled. "Sensitive are we?" He was cut short by Aela who locked him into a flaring kiss, where both parties struggled for dominance. She pulled away and dragged her tongue across his throat, going up to nip his ear. She felt him tense up beneath her. Not pausing, Aela planted slobbery kisses along his neck, brow and chest, steadily going south until she stopped at the hem of his loincloth. The tent it formed with his erection was larger than before and she could _feel_ the heat given off from the bounty below.

"Excited are we?" Aela questioned, mimicing Skjor's tone from earlier.

Skjor replied by roughly grabbing her right breast and molding it beneath his fingers. Aela did not muffle her moan this time.

Skjor began his own journey on Aela's body. He kissed nipped and licked in all the right places, elicting moans from his Shield-sister. His erotic pilgrimage was going in a distinctly downard direction. He ran his hand along the smooth skin of her inner thigh stopping inches from her womanhood. Lips pausing at her navel Skjor slowly inserted a finger into her dripping core.

Aela gave a loud moan as Skjor's hand slid in and out. Shortly, he added another finger then a third. Aela let out out another shriek out pleasure. Aela met each of his insertions with a buck of her hips. Skjor slowly scissored by wiggling his fingers back and forth. Soon Skjor's hand became damper than usual as Aela's pleasure increased. He pulled his hand away and exaimed it.

Taking it away from his gaze, Aela lifted it to her mouth and shamelessly dragged her tongue along his calloused digits, stopping every so often to take it into her mouth and give a good suckle.

The display to Skjor was overwhelming. To see Aela sucking her _own_ juices from his hand almost made him burst right there. Skjor pulled his hand away and kissed her roughly on the mouth, hands cupping her face. He dragged his mouth away and placed his lips at her womanhood. Smirking, he inserted his tongue inside the cavern, being a true adventurer and savoring her taste.

"Gods, Skjor..." Aela moaned. She would repay him for that.

Using her hand, Aela rubbed Skjor's member through the thin material of his undergarments. Skjor groaned in appreciation. Aela reached down and removed his loincloth, manhood springing free. The werewolf took it in her hands, judging it's width and size. She wondered if there would be any pain on the initial entry. She gave it a light squeeze. Skjor hissed. The huntress slowly ran her hands along his member stopping now and then to massage the sensitive tip. Caressing the fleshy underside Aela inquired: "Well, Skjor?"

She didn't need to ask twice. The companion placed his hands on her hips and slowly pushed his manhood inside. This was much larger than his fingers or tongue.

Aela's judgement from earlier had been accurate. There was initial pain but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Aela realized that he had stopped, to ensure she wasn't hurting. She nodded, and in one quick motion he had completely sheathed himself inside of her.

Aela howled in pleasure as Skjor pulled himself out and slammed himself back in. Over and over, the companion built up momentum, finding a fast rythm that suited himself and his shield-sister. Aela let out strangled moans and cries. "By Hircine! Don't you dare slow down!"

She was close, he could scent it. "Skjor!" she screamed. The sound of her screaming his name spurned him to increase his speed, if that was possible. Exactly twelve seconds later, his prediction came true. Aela's walls gripped him like a vice and she cimaxed all over his lower abdomen. This in turn, triggered his own release as he he groaned loudly and spilled his seed inside of her. He continued to thrust inside of her, but slower, riding out his orgasm.

"Skjor, Skjor, Skjor..." she repeated his name softly like a mantra. Aela's face was coated with a sheen of sweat and her long, fiery red hair was a mess. She was beautiful. Too tired to remain aloft Skjor layed on his side, pulling out his half-hard cock out of her. The two basked in the afterglow, a tangle of limbs and bodily fluid.

"I love you" Skjor whispered, gently pecking her on the cheek.

Aela's eyes widened in surprise at his confession and she gave him a warm smile. "I love you, too."

Suddenly, Skjor laughed.

"What is it?"

"We need to be alone more often."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I just realized that this pairing needs more love! SO yeah, drop a review, favorite whatever...I might make another oneshot to this pairing so let me know what you guys think!**

**Adios**


End file.
